Viper
by destinationless
Summary: A sequel to My Bodyguard. Alex is once again on a mission but this time he's not alone.Katie and Alex had to go undercover in a boarding schoolthe problem is the school's an allboys school!Will they get their cover blown before even completing the mission
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! I'm back…so sorry for the delay of the sequel…it's just that I'm a little busy with other things. Well, this fic is mainly about their mission, that's why I didn't put it as Romance genre but anyway, I'll still try to put in some of the romance and humor. Hope you enjoy!

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello, Wilson residence. Who would you like to speak to?"

"I'm Alan Blunt. Is Miss Wilson there?"

"Wait a minute."

* * *

Alex Rider walked into Starbucks and looked around for someone.

"Alex!" A voice called out.

Alex turned around and couldn't hide a grin when his eyes met the figure waving at him.

"Katie!" Alex sat down opposite of Katie.

"Order something first, we'll talk later." Katie pointed at the counter.

Alex bought something and came back.

"Hey…" Alex wanted to start a conversation.

"Alex, there's something I have to tell you." Katie cut in.

"Oh." Alex sounded a bit disappointed. "I thought you just wanted to meet me."

"Well, yeah, but there's something more important."

Alex cocked his head as to ask 'what's up'.

"Y'know, yesterday, Alan Blunt called me."

Alex furrowed his eyebrow. Katie quickly continued.

"Well, he asked me if I would like to help him in the mission."

"No." Alex replied without thinking.

"It's not you, Alex, it's me." Katie started to get a little annoyed. He didn't even stop to think!

"I know…" Alex replied shortly.

When Alex started to reply very short, it means that he's trying to control his anger that was rising.

"Alex, you didn't even stop to consider!"

"The minute you mention Alan Blunt, I just know that it's all about work…dangerous missions…"

"Rider," Katie cut in, "I'm not that pathetic…I can take care of myself thank you very much."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Can you stop being so stubborn?"

"What? Me – stubborn, excuse me, but I think you should look at yourself before saying that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I thought you knew, since you're so clever…"

"Stop it – you're acting very immature, how do you expect me to trust you to go for the mission if your thinking is like this?"

Katie glared at Alex and clenched her teeth. Alex looked at her for a while and sighed. Alex used his forefingers and massaged his temples.

"So, you're still going no matter what?" Alex stared at her tiredly.

Katie grinned.

* * *

"Alex, what a surprise." Alan Blunt said, but his face didn't show any sign of surprise.

Alex rolled his eyes. _I knew it too well; he used Katie as a bait so I would agree on this mission._

"Yes, I guess you already know the reason I'm here."

"The mission is too dangerous for Miss Wilson, isn't it?"

Alex kept quiet as a sign for Blunt to continue.

"Well, as you can see, we have to use teenagers for this mission."

He handed them a brown folder labeled: **VIPER**

"Viper – is an underground organization which does all things for money. You remember Scorpia, Alex?"

Alex just nodded.

"It's the same, just that it's worst. We couldn't get hold of any information, let alone the name of the members. We suspect that the organization might be hiding in a place. A place where most people don't think –."

Alan Blunt once again hand them another file labeled: **Acumen Boarding School**

"_Acumen?_" Katie frowned.

"It's Latin…for sharpness or quickness of mind" Alan explained

"Oh..."

"Yes, so we would like you and Miss Wilson to –."

"Go undercover and spy on the school…" Katie cut in; she seemed to be "a bit" too eager that made Alex a bit mad.

"Yes, you're correct. But the problem is that – this school is for boys." Alan Blunt said in such a usual tone that Katie and Alex almost missed it.

"What!" Alex and Katie exclaimed together.

"Well, as you heard. There's no need explanation, am I correct?"

"Katie can't go there!"

"I guess you should know the meaning of "undercover"…"

Alex clenched his teeth while Katie got quiet.

"Well, there won't be any problem about the birth certificate and all that. Will there be a problem with you, Alex…we could just let you do the mission, and Katie will not have to join…"

"No! There won't be a single problem Mr. Blunt." Katie quickly cut in and decided to ignore the glare Alex was sending.

"Well, it's settled then."

Please correct me if I'm wrong

A/N: This is the introductory chapter, so it's a bit short. Anyway, if you haven't read My Bodyguard yet, please drop by sometime and read it but if you don't want, it's perfectly alright because it won't be that connected with this fic, but it will definitely affect my poor heart…sniff


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thanks **ShadowSpy** for being my first reviewer for this fic…here goes the second chapter:

"Alex, what do you think of this?"

"Yeah…good…" Alex looked at Katie, who was wearing a short wig with a very tight-fitting t-shirt.

Katie grabbed a black shirt and a pair of baggy jeans and wore it.

"Wow…you looked like a guy now…seriously." Alex commented

"Was that a compliment, coz I don't think it was, judging by your tone of your voice?" Katie shot an eyebrow up.

"Awe…did I?" Alex grinned slyly.

"Just shut it, okay?" Katie rolled her eyes but she couldn't suppress a smile.

"C'mon, let's go." Alex grabbed his and Katie's luggage out of the house. MI6 sent a car to pick them up from Alex's house to the school in the morning. A Mercedes drove down the street and stopped right in front of Alex's driveway.

On the way to the school, they read the files that were given to them yesterday for the second time. Yesterday, they were briefed that not only the school's principal that they are suspecting to be one of them; but also some staff in the school.

Alex will have to go with the name: **Alex Copper** and Katie will have to change her name to: **Ray Pelt**.

They were not supposed to contact MI6 at all in these 3 months because the devices that they contact might be bugged. The only gadgets they were provided in this mission were: Memory sticks and cell phones.

"Good morning Mr. Copper and Mr. Pelt." A man walked towards them the minute they reach the school gate. He was politely dressed in black suit and trousers. He looked like he was in his mid-forties. "I'm George Browe, the principal."

The school's compound was spacious. There were three buildings altogether: the main building, the dormitory and the activity block.

The main building is used for carrying out normal lessons. The dormitory has 10 floors with an elevator. The activity block is for sports activities and other school functions.

They were led into their dormitories to keep their things first. Their dorms are in the third floor.

When they reached room 203, they were shocked to find that their dorms were more of a hotel room than a dormitory.

The room was divided into three main parts: the bathroom, study/living area and the sleeping area. In the bathroom, there will be a glass cubicle for showering, a toilet bowl and a mirror with a basin.

In the study/living area, there would be a long table right beside the wall, and one small couch.

The bed area has 2 bunk beds, which means there are four beds altogether.

"You will meet your roommates after school because they probably left already."

"Thank you, sir."

"So I'll leave you to unpack and get ready for school. Have a nice day!" Then he walked off.

"Well, we should be more careful now, since we're having roommates. Especially you, Katie, if any finds out that you're a girl, we're half dead." Alex said while unpacking his luggage.

"Do I look like I'm not trying already?" Katie shot an eyebrow up.

"Just try to make your voice deeper. It'll help." Alex looked up and gave a smile.

* * *

"Class, today we have two new students joining us. Please introduce yourselves." Miss Shirley Gens, their homeroom teacher announced. She has long blonde hair and great figure.

"Hi, I'm Alex Copper."

"I'm Ka- erm...I mean Ray Pelt." Katie smiled and tried her best to cover the mistake just now.

"Okay, sit anywhere you like." Katie and Alex looked around; there are only two seats at the back left. Well, not much of a choice...

They walked to the back and sat down. A guy sitting besides her doing something other than listening to what the teacher had to say.

The guy was looking at something under his table. Katie moved a little closer and glanced at the object that he was looking at.

Katie's eye caught sight of what was under the table. A porn magazine lay open on the guy's lap. The pages were slowly flipped.

The guy suddenly looked up.

"Oh. Hi...wanna take a look?" He said.

"Sure, thanks…" Katie just shrugged and thought that it was nothing to her, and she's not doing anything wrong since she's already a girl, and seeing a naked girl would not affect her much anyway.

"I'm Lucas Rondale. Call me Lucas."

"Ray Pelt. This is Alex." Katie pointed to Alex, who has been looking at them for a while now.

Alex nodded at Lucas's direction as an acknowledgement.

After homeroom was History then followed by Literature.

Katie and Lucas mostly talked during the lectures. Katie seemed to be adapting well in an all-boy environment.

* * *

"I'm so damn tired!" Katie sighed which followed by thousands of swear words (which are censored because it's a K+ fic)

"It's just the first day; I think we should get used to it."

It was after school and they were now their dorm.

Katie took off her wig "This wig is damn heavy. Can't they just let me cut my hair?"

Alex suddenly felt a shiver down his spine. He was the one specifically told MI6 not to cut her hair because it'll only make Katie more boyish than she should be.

"I think it's better this way, eh?" Alex tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah, right..." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, put the wig back on, it's too risky. Our roommate might just burst into the room." Alex warned.

Before Katie could even pick up the wig she threw down earlier, the door sound of the card being read.

(Note: It's an automatic door that needs a student card to open it."

"Shit." Katie ran into the bathroom.

Katie slammed shut the door and heave a sigh of relief.

Katie pressed her ears to the door to hear what was happening outside.

"Hey, how'd you get in here?" A voice called out from behind her.

Katie didn't really want to turn behind, but did she have a choice?

A guy with jet black hair was staring at her from the toilet bowl that he was sitting on. (With the top closed of course)

"Who are you!" Katie asked in the mist of shock, and of course, in her normal voice.

"You're a girl, aren't you?"

_Shit… _Katie cursed inwardly.

"So…are you like Lucas's new girlfriend or something."

Katie was still too shocked to say anything. Since she's near the door, her hands grabbed the knob and turned it.

She turned around…only to face something worse.

"Shit!" Alex cursed.

Lucas was standing in front of Alex.

"Err…Ray?" Lucas stared at her strangely.

"--------**CENSORED------**"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the late and slow update…but I ran out of ideas…and also, there had been things going on…so I was really busy but now…I promise to update frequently…

Chapter 3

"Alex, are thinking like what I'm thinking?"

"How am I supposed to know what you're thinking…?"

"Harsh…Fine…I think we have to tell them…"

"You go on…"

"Erm…guys, you see…" Katie took a deep breath and looked at the other two.

"My father wants a son, so he sort of had this dream of sending his son to this school…but you see, I'm a girl, and I wanted to fulfill his dream so I agreed to come to this school as a boy…" Katie lied.

"Huh?" Lucas and Mark raised an eyebrow. Alex just shook his head in a tired way.

"While you guys were out, I did some of my own investigation, and look what I've found." Mark held up a brown folder that was labeled **VIPER**.

"So, are you guys telling us the truth or do we have to turn you in?" Lucas said in a serious voice, but still smiling as if he enjoyed every moment of it.

"What do you know about VIPER?" Alex asked.

"Not much…Hey! We were asking you a question!" Mark exclaimed. Katie burst out laughing uncontrollably. Alex glared at Katie for laughing at the wrong time.

"Fine…" Alex sighed, "We'll tell…but you have to keep it shut. Clear?"

Mark shrugged while Lucas just smiled.

Skdjfslidjfslidjfaskdjklsdjfsldjfslkjfkdfjsknowkjbdkfoidskjglodksjfkjidfsskjdisslakd

"Now, if the angle is blah blah…" the voice was no longer going inside Katie's head.

"Psst…"

"………." No response.

"Psst, Katie!"

"…….." Still no response.

"Ouch! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Katie shouted in pain, her foot was fully stepped on by Alex Rider.

"Ahem, Mr. Pelt, if you would please work out the question on the board, it would be really good."

"Oh. Erm…x equals to 3?" Katie smiled sheepishly.

The teacher stared at her for a while, and then replied, "Correct."

"How did you do that?" Lucas asked once she sat down.

"I'm a genius" Katie smiled and shrugged.

"Lucky guess." Alex rolled his eyes and cut in.

"Hahaha…okay, you've earn a respect from me, Wilson!" Lucas laughed

"Be careful what you say, Lucas!" Alex glared at Lucas because he said Katie's real name so loudly.

"Chill Rider…hey Katie the new issue is out." Lucas shoved something into Katie's hand.

"Lucas, stop giving her that."

"Shut up Alex." Katie hissed while flipping the pages of "Playboy" magazine.

"Hey, keep it low, you guys, I wanna sleep!" Mark lifted his head from the table and shut them up.

"What's so interesting for you anyway, ya know, you're a girl, please don't tell me you like and you're excited by the photos of half-naked human of the same sex."

"I'm not."

"Thank God!" Alex said exaggeratingly.

"I just like reading the articles in it. It's very interesting…" Katie finished off and continued reading the magazine.

* * *

"Okay, so we'll distract the principal, then you go and get as much evidence and clues as possible."

Katie and Alex nodded their heads.

While Lucas and Mark ran off towards the principal's office, Katie and Alex got ready for their first investigation.

Katie pocketed her flash drive, password cracker and some other stuff like pins for opening the locks.

"You are sure very ready…" Alex commented.

"Duh…I've been dying to do this for years." Katie said excitedly.

Alex just rolled his eyes but he couldn't suppress a smile.

"Hey, you smiled!" Hasn't that smile in years. You've been moody lately; don't tell me you're PMS-ing."

"Let's go." Alex didn't answer but instead tried to change the topic. That made Katie laughed even louder.

* * *

"Okay, we're in. Keep the distraction." Alex spoke on the microphone connected to his earpiece.

"Okay."

Alex and Katie started searching for any evidence in the principal's office. Alex went towards the laptop sitting on the table while Katie searched in drawers and cupboards.

Alex took out a plastic glove frequently used in operations by the surgeons. He quickly wore the glove and browsed through the computer's database.

"Found anything yet?" Katie asked as she flipped through some files.

"Nope, you?" Alex answered while furiously clicking the mouse.

"Not luck, Rider." Katie turned and walked towards Alex after finished rummaging the drawers and cupboard.

"Hmm…seems to me like a normal principal's desktop."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, check this out!" Katie pointed at the icon blinking on the top-left corner of the screen.

"New mail." Alex answered while clicking to read it. Alex scrolled the page down as his eyes scanned through the content excitedly.

"So?" Katie asked impatiently.

"Wait…insert the flashdrive" Alex ordered.

Katie took out a small rectangular piece of device used for storing memory. Alex quickly saved the email into the flashdrive and remembering to mark that email as unread.

They quickly get rid of any evidence of their presence there.

"Psst. Monkey over to Chimpanzee...Monkey over to Chimpanzee…Target's moving away. Alert. Target's moving away." Mark's voice boomed into the earpiece.

"Awe drop it Mark. We can't hold the principal any longer. So you better get out of that room ASAP."

"We're leaving." Alex answered briefly and was about to step out of the room when he heard footsteps. He quickly pushed Katie against the wall and Alex turned around. Alex and Katie are now facing each other against the wall.

"What the-…" Katie was about to swear when Alex quickly put his hand over her mouth.

The door suddenly burst open. Firm footsteps indicated a strong and well-built man. As the man walked further in the room, Alex quickly grabbed Katie's hand and tiptoed out of the room.

Once they were out of the room, Alex and Katie quickly walk towards their dormitory.

"How was it?" Mark and Lucas asked once they entered the room.

"Not good. We got only one email which might lead to the case. But there's nothing else." Katie reported while handing them the flash drive. Mark quickly opened up the email from the flashdrive.

"Hmm…it seemed like a normal email that doesn't make sense at all…" Mark commented while reading through it.

"Hmm?" Lucas shot an eyebrow up.

"Well, I think it might be some kinda code within the message itself."

"So, how long would you take to crack it?" Alex asked

"Hmm…give me one night." Mark estimated.

"Okay, set." Alex nodded while taking off his earpiece.

"Now, let's celebrate our first accomplished job! Let's go the Blue Space." Lucas suggested.

"Blue Space?" Katie turned towards Lucas.

"It's a pub nearby. Let's go…oh…by the way Katie, you can dress as normally outside…there's no need for you to disguise as a guy 'cos on Friday, there'd be a lot of visitors so you can at least blend in or something."

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit pissed off with this wig anyway." Katie shrugged while taking off the wig.

Katie put on her normal t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Once she walked out of the bathroom, Lucas shot an eyebrow and muttered (quite loudly), "I was expecting something like this anyway."

"Hey, Wilson, don't think you can get into the pub with this. It makes you look young." Mark commented while typing something furiously on the keyboard of his laptop.

Lucas stood up and handed Katie a black plastic bag.

"There are clothes in there and some make-up. Make sure you put it on…or else…even superman can't get you into Blue Space."

"What!" Katie almost dropped the bag.

Lucas sighed, "Just put on the clothes or do you want me to put it on for you?" Lucas asked slyly while stepping closer to Katie.

Thump

An object flew in between Katie and Lucas, hitting the wall.

Katie, Lucas and Mark all turned to see the culprit.

"What the heck was that for?" Katie asked, pissed, while Lucas merely grinned.

"Quickly go and change…before you won't be able to even step out of this room." Alex glared directly at Lucas but the order was meant for Katie.

"What the ------." Katie mumbled while walking into the bathroom, once again.

As soon as Katie closed the door, Lucas burst out laughing. Alex approached Lucas and stared straight into the eyes.

"Don't mess with her. I know your reputation very well. Well-known playboy…but let me tell, Katie's an off-limit for you." Alex threatened through clenched teeth.

Lucas merely chuckled, "Thank you…for the compliment." Then Lucas turned serious, "At first, I was just playing with her…but after a while now, I think I'm starting to like her…" Lucas looked straight into Alex's eyes.

The sound of the bathroom door cracked opened broke the silence.

"Anti-climax…" Mark heaved a sigh.

"What…" Katie looked at Mark half puzzled and half pissed.

"Whoa…" Mark blurted out, "What have you done to Katie!" He exaggerated.

Katie only rolled her eyes and turned towards Lucas and Alex, who were staring at Katie.

"Oii, what the heck is this?" Katie asked while pointing to herself. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a white skirt which was about 4 inches above her knee.

"I was going to give you something sexier, but I reckon this would do…and it does!" Lucas stood up and reached out behind Katie's hair.

He pulled a hair band on her hair, letting go of her shoulder-length brown hair. He was about to wrap an arm around Katie but…

"Let's go then." Alex pulled Katie away and out of the room, leaving Mark to burst out laughing while Lucas was grinding his teeth.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Katie asked a bit annoyed because she was dragged out of the room involuntarily. Alex continued walking without any sign that he would explain himself.

Katie freed herself from his grip and pushed Alex hard on his shoulder. Then, she nodded in a way that says "you better explain yourself now or you're not going to have any chance to even breathe later."

Alex heaved a sigh, "Don't you get it at all?"

"Get what?"

"That bastard is hitting on you."

It took Katie 3 seconds to generate out what Alex was talking about.

"Okay, so the bastard you're referring to is Lucas, am I right?"

"Who else…"

"Alex, listen to me. I'm not that dense. Of course I know he was interested in me, but well, he's a playboy so if I don't show any interest in him, he'll just go. If I just resist or avoid him, it'll interest him more." Katie explained.

"……."

"But of course, I didn't know you were jealous…" Katie smirked.

Alex's face blushed slightly before regaining his normal self.

"Well…" Alex stepped closer to her.

"Tell me a reason why I shouldn't be jealous…" Alex gently touched her blushed cheek and smiled. He leaned closer.

"Ahem…"

The young couple turned.

"Well, let's go then…" Lucas grinned smugly and victoriously that he managed to interrupt the romantic atmosphere just now.

Alex growled inwardly, while Katie only smiled at Lucas' "perfect" entrance.

"C'mon Rider, let's go…" Katie dragged Alex from Lucas before there might be a third world war.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Teenagers packed on the luminous dance floor, moving to the fast and loud music.

"Where's Katie."

"Huh?"

"WHERE'S KATIE."

"HUH?"

"KATIE, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Alex managed to shout in between the gaps of the loud music.

"Oh…" Then, Mark point at a silhouetted figure sitting at the bar.

Alex grinded his teeth and squeezed his way through the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Keith." A hand held out to shook Katie's.

"Katie." Katie replied without much emotion.

"So, here alone, eh?" He sat down beside her without any invitation.

Katie took a gulp of her drink and didn't reply.

"So, wanna go for some dance?" He still persisted.

Katie just shook her head.

"My treat." Keith swiftly paid for Katie's drink. Katie just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're a nice guy and all…but please…I'm not interested…by the way, I already have a boyfriend."

"Aw…c'mon, that's an old line…"

"Really?" a third voice interrupted their conversation.

Alex wrapped his arm around Katie, who was half-drunk, and glared at Keith.

"And it's _my _treat…" Alex placed several notes on the bar. They walked away from the bar. Alex lead Katie to one corner of the pub and let her clear her head a bit.

"I told you not to drink…" Alex started.

"C'mon Alex, relax…I drank only a few glasses…chill…" Katie cut in.

"C'mon, let's go back…" Alex took her hand and walked towards the exit. But on their way, they were pulled into the dance floor instead and were not able to get out because there were too many people on the floor itself.

Soon, they were pushed closer and closer to each other. Katie was already drunk, thus, she just swayed to the music without knowing that she was seducing the people around her somehow.

"Katie…" Alex tried to get her attention, but somehow unsuccessful.

"Katie!" Alex grabbed her hand once more. Instead of Alex pulling Katie, Katie pulled Alex closer.

"Erm… Katie…"

"Katie!" This time, Katie stopped. Not because of Alex, but because she was already unconscious.

Alex sighed and carried Katie outside. Once outside, he took out his mobile phone and called Lucas and Mark.

* * *

"Hey, when do you think she'll wake up?"

"In 1 minute." Alex estimated.

"Are you kidding? She'd been sleeping for hours."

"Wanna bet?"

"5 bucks. I give you 2 minutes."

Alex bent lower towards Katie, and whispered, "Hey, wakey wakey…!" Alex brushed his lips against Katie's cheek.

Katie slowly stirred.

"Huh…" Katie opened her eyes slowly.

"Fine, man…you've got skills…" Mark handed Alex 5 bucks. Alex just laughed while Katie was still in a state of hang over.

"Hey, what happened? Argh…headache." Katie quickly lied back down on the bed once she felt a throbbing pain in her head.

"You wanna know what happened?" Alex asked

"Umm…"

"Well, I didn't know that you've got such hot moves once you're drunk."

This time, Katie sat up straight, her eyes were wide opened.

"What! What moves…shit…what? Stop laughing!"

Alex smiled slyly but didn't reply her.

"Katie, wash up. We'll fill you in on the information we've found out when you were asleep." Lucas cut in.

"Huh?"

"Just go and wash up." Alex pushed her up and towards the bathroom.

"Huh….umm…" Katie, half asleep, staggered towards the bathroom.

"No more clubbing for her." Alex turned and directly looked at Lucas. Lucas just shrugged.

Once Katie washed up, they sat down at the living area and discussed the clues they've found so far.

"Okay, our deduction was right. The principal definitely have connections with the VIPER case. The email has something to do with the case somehow. Okay, check this out."

Mark turned the laptop's screen towards them. It displayed series of code.

"This code, I've cracked already. The email stated:

Monday 26th I would like all Documents to be Noted with Ink marks that the documents are

Given through Henry Quart"

"But as you can see, the caps are at the wrong place…so let's say we rearrange it this way:

Monday 26th

I would like all

Documents to be

Noted with

Ink marks that the documents are

Given through

Henry

Quart"

"Oh…so it's becomes MIDNIGHT H.Q" Katie snapped her finger.

"Yup…the problem now is that…we have no idea where the heck is their headquarters…"

"And we also don't know what day it is…"

"Well that leaves a job for me then…" Mark said while turning back to his laptop.

"So…what's with the_ hot _moves you mentioned just now…." Katie turned back to Alex.


	5. Message

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I am sincerely sorry for the huge delay…and I know that it's been such a long time since I've written something…a lot came up and I had to just give the fanfiction a rest…I actually thought of giving up this story too…but after recently receiving emails alert that there are new readers who added me in their favorite/alert lists, it encourages me. Thus, I promised you guys to continue writing it again…hopefully I'll be done with everything in a few weeks…and able to write a new chapter

Thanks again for all your support!


End file.
